Vendida Al Enemigo
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ella se vendió a cambio de algo... pero a partir de ese día... su vida sería un calvario... Lean... malisima para sumaryy!
1. El secreto

_**Vendida al Enemigo**_

**Capítulo 1...** **_El secreto_**

-No lo sé Ron!... Las muchachas están muy raras últimamente... ¿Que ocurrirá?- Le decía Harry a su amigo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un par de butacas de la sala común.

-¿En que sentido?

-Tu hermana por ejemplo

-Oh!... Ya le has echado el ojo... Sabía que te darías cuenta tarde

-¿Que?... ¿Que me quieres decir?

-Vamos! Hace siete años que podrías haberla notado, pero tu eres lerdo hasta para eso!

-Hablo en serio... De todas formas, no me refería a eso, si no que... ¿No la notas distante?

-No

-Es decir... Le hablas y se pierde... Desaparece con cualquier excusa. La mayoría de las veces que la veo, casi nunca, se encuentra sola y... triste. Esa no es la Ginny normal.

-Debes entenderla, ella está en su sexto curso, esta cambiando por dentro como por fuera, seguro lo has notado

-Y que lo digas!

-Yo, en cambio, la veo más madura... Es más independiente

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si!... Y eso es lo que verdaderamente me preocupa- Sonrió- Igualmente, me preocupa más Hermione

-Ah si?... ¿y por que es eso?

-No lo sé, ahora anda todo el tiempo con sus amigas mujeres...

-Noto cierto tono de envidia... Creo que no dudarías cambiar tu sexo con tal de pasar más tiempo a su lado, ¿o me equivoco?

-Harry!... Te hablo en serio!... ¿Es que no sabes cuando bromear y cuando hablar en serio?

-Pero si no estoy bromeando... ¿Y, que hay de malo en que esté con sus "amigas"?

-¿Amigas?... Ella no tiene amigas, nos tiene a nosotros!- Se quejó.

-Creo que alguien está celoso de sus compañeras!

-Al demonio contigo!

-No te enojes!... Es solo que, no entiendo tu punto, ¿quieres que deje de tener vida social?

-Claro que no!... Solo quisiera que volvamos a ser el trío dinámico como antes ¿sabes?

-Aún lo somos!

-Cuando los tres nos enfrentamos contra Flufy, contra el Grim, cuando te ayudamos en el torneo... En el ministerio!... Extraño esos días!- Dijo melancólico.

-Esos días acabaron por que Voldemort se acabó!... Pero nosotros aún estamos juntos y somos amigos, eso es lo que de verdad importa!

-Si... Bueno supongo que no es suficiente para mi- Dijo levantándose- Bien!... Hora de dormir... Si que estoy agotado!, tu no?

-Si... vamos!- Subieron las escaleras y se perdieron tras la puerta del cuarto.

Había amanecido. Harry y Ron ya estaban listos para tomar el desayuno, así que bajaron a la sala común, allí se encontraba Hermione.

-Hola chicos!... ¿La han visto a Ginny?

-No- dijeron ambos

-Es que anoche no durmió en su cuarto y tampoco está aquí...

-¿no durmió en su cuarto?- se extrañó Ron

-De seguro se ha levantado temprano- Se despreocupó Harry- Últimamente está algo sonámbula- sonrió.

-Puede ser, pero, yo también me desvelé y he estado aquí desde las cinco de la mañana y no la vi ni pasar...En fin... Vamos?... muero de hambre!

-Si...

El día de clase había sido realmente agotador, tanto que Harry desistió de ir a la práctica de quidditch que tanto le gustaba, para descansar.

Ron, en cambio, había estado esperando toda la tarde por ella y cuando Harry le dijo que lo suplantara, ese día, por capitán, el chico saltó de emoción.

Hermione, por otro lado, rechazó con pena, la invitación de Ron de ir a verlo jugar, ya que debía estudiar para dos materias y realizar dos pergaminos enteros sobre Runas Antiguas. Ron simplemente se fue a los vestidores.

Harry irrumpió en la sala común, atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda. Entró arrastrando los pies. Su mochila, que en un principio colgaba de su hombro, ahora se encontraba barriendo el piso. Al llegar a la butaca más cercana, se dejó caer. Hubo una gratificante y cálida pausa en la cual, el cuarto se infestó de silencio. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Un suspiro entrecortado y dulce se dejó escuchar en ese inmenso silencio, y no era suyo.

Con gran dificultad, se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. A medida que se acercaba, una figura de contextura pequeña, se dejaba ver. La melena rojiza comenzaba a notarse, esparcida por la cabecera del sillón. Al ver el rostro tranquilo de la chica, Harry se dejó llenar por una inmensa tranquilidad.

Se sentó en una pequeña porción de espacio libre que había al lado de las piernas de la pelirroja, y la observó con detenimiento. Luego colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y la jadeó suavemente.

-Ginny- susurró. Ella produjo otro suspiro, pero más rítmico y suave- Ginny...- Volvió a ladearla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Al verlo se extrañó.

-Harry...- Se sentó despacio y peinándose con las manos.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí?

-Ah!... es que, no dormí muy bien anoche y... no llegué a mi habitación- sonrió.

-Hermione me dijo que ni siquiera dormiste en tu cuarto anoche... ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada...

-¿Por qué anoche no estabas aquí Gin?

-Yo... si dormí en mi cuarto!

-Gin!...

-De verás!

-¿De que le serviría a Herms mentirme?

-Yo que sé!

-Vamos!... Se que me mientes y me ocultas cosas, pero no sé por que!... ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo?

-No me ocurre nada- Se irritó

-¿Por qué siempre estas sola?... Cuando te veo siempre estas triste, y además... Sé que no estás yendo a clase...

-No te entrometas Harry!...Es mi vida!

-No me entrometo... entiende que me preocupo por ti!!

-¿por qué deberías?... sé cuidarme sola!... gracias!

-Seguro que si!... y no lo cuestiono!... Solo quiero saber que te pasa!

Ella desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se humedecieron con sorprendente rapidez. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

-Ginny- se apenó- ¿por qué lloras?

-Por que ni tu ni Herminio ni mi hermano me entienden!!... Estoy sola por que no tengo tiempo de hacer amistades... Estoy triste por que mi vida no me pertenece... y no voy a clase, por que no estoy en condiciones!!-Dijo y respiró una gran bocanada de aire. Sus lágrimas fluían. Él con su mano, acariciaba el pelo de la chica. Esta se apartó. A Harry no le importó, simplemente volvió a apoyar su mano en el rostro de ella, y la acariciaba con suavidad.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- Continuó mientras la acariciaba.

-No lo entenderías!

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-No!... no puedo!... él se enteraría y de saberlo... no Harry, no insistas!

-¿Qué ocurre?... me preocupas de verdad!

-No me pasa nada!... – Hubo una pausa

-¿Sabes que te quiero?- Ginny se separó, por lo que Harry detuvo sus caricias.

-No me hagas esto!

-¿Hacerte que Ginny?- Volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Vamos!... déjame!... por favor!

-Solo te digo lo que siento...- Miró su boca sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla- Si solo pudiera... quisiera- miraba su boca- podría...?- Con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus labios- Cielos Ginny!... quiero besarte!...- Se acercó despacio pero decidido y sin dejarle cabida para que ella se corriera, la besó.

Ginny no se percató de ello si no hasta notar que ella lo besaba con tanta desesperación como él. Se detuvo y se separaron. Él la miró extrañada.

-Harry detente!!...

-Solo quería... Déjame besarte!, por favor!...- La besó de nuevo y la abrazó ejerciendo presión. Ella intentaba separarse sin éxito. Colocó sus manos en el torso de Harry empujándolo así, para alejarlo.

-Harry basta!- lloraba.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo hacer esto!... entiende... es por el bien de todos!

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿no me quieres?

-No es eso...

-Creí que me amabas!... Ahora que por fin aclaré mis sentimientos y vengo a ti, tu... tu no me amas- Dijo apenado.

-No es eso...

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Es que...

-Por favor... di que me amas... Al menos di que me quieres

-No puedo- lloró- Entiende que no puedo!!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por que él se enteraría, siempre se entera!!... Sabe exactamente todo lo que digo y hago!... Si algo pasara entre nosotros él... él enloquecería...

-¿Quién?... ¿De quien demonios hablas Gin?

-No puedo decírtelo!!...- lloraba más aún- Por favor... no me preguntes!... Si él se entera todo será peor que ahora, te lo aseguro!... Solo déjalo así por favor- Dijo, y se levantó. Subió las escaleras, y se perdió dentro del cuarto.


	2. Malos tratos

Capítulo 2: Malos tratos 

Harry despertó. Como hubiera deseado que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fuera solo un mal sueño, pero no. Él tenía razón, por desgracia. Ginny ya no lo amaba. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser?... ¿Por qué diablos siempre tubo que ser tan lento para todo?... Y ¿A quien se refería Ginny?... Es que estaba tan destruido que no pudo sacarle información. ¿Quién se enteraría...? ¿Por qué inventaba una excusa como aquella?... Tantas preguntas se le formulaban, pero no surgía ni una sola respuesta coherente.

Optó por levantarse. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras a la sala común. Allí se encontró con sus amigos que lo esperaban para comenzar una nueva semana lectiva.

Dicha semana pasó volando. Al igual que la siguiente, pero Harry no olvidaba tan rápido, para su desgracia. "Al menos no me la crucé por ahí" respiró aliviado pensando mientras se dirigía a la sala común.

Una vez dicha la contraseña, y encontrándose adentro, se dejó desplomar sobre una butaca. Su favorita, cómoda y aislada. A los dos minutos, Hermione irrumpió la sala corriendo hacia Harry parecía alterada y preocupada.

-Ya no sé que más hacer!- Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- La busqué... Aquí, allá, un poco más lejos, pero no la encuentro!!... La he perdido!!- Le decía muy nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate!

-No puedo!!...- Le gritó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ginny...

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-No la encuentro, hace dos semanas que no duerme en su cuarto, no asiste a clases, no come, no se muestra!...-Dijo alterada- Hace dos semanas que no la veo Harry!!... ¿Y si algo le pasó?... Dios estoy asustada Harry!!... Ayúdame por favor!!

-¡¿Cómo no me dijiste antes?!- Se exasperó.

-Es que, no lo sé... yo...

-¿Y Ron?...¿No sabe?

-NO!!... Ni le digas!!... No quiero preocuparlo!!

-Pero- se alteró- No importa!... hay que buscarla!!

-Ya la busqué!... Por todos lados, simplemente no está!

-La gente no desaparece!

-Los magos si...!

-No aquí en Hogwarts... no los alumnos!... Vamos!!

-Debemos separarnos!- Optó Hermione.

-Si... em... Algún lugar que se te haya pasado por alto?... ¿El campo de Quidditch?

-Ya!

-¿El lago?

-Tres veces!

-¿Los vestidores?

-Más que obvio!

-Déjame pensar!

-No hay tiempo!- Lo apuró Hermione- Hace dos semanas que estoy pensando!...

-Tienes razón!... vamos a revisar todo nuevamente!

El sol ya se ocultaba, todos se dirigían al gran comedor, como era de costumbre. A excepción de Harry, quien le había pedido a Hermione que fuera a cenar para no levantar sospechas por parte de Ron.

Harry ahora se encontraba en los corredores, era mucho más fácil buscar cuando no había cientos de alumnos de todos cursos, tamaños y casas, gritando corriendo o hablando.

-Ginny!!- Gritaba- Ginny!!... Demnios!... ¿por que tiene que ser tan grande este lugar?... GINNY!!

Unos ruidos provenientes de un aparente subsuelo, se dejaron oír. Harry agudizó el oído. Se detuvo. Los ruidos cesaron. Caminó lenta y silenciosamente. Allí se escuchaban nuevamente esos ruidos, como de cadenas. Se detuvo a pensar. Corrió hacía la estatua de la bruja tuerta y abrió el tan conocido pasadizo. Estaba realmente oscuro. Abanzó un poco y se detuvo.

-Lumos!...- Gritó empuñando su varita. Caminaba. Nada. Se detuvo. Pronto divisó una pequeña silueta.

Al acercarse reconoció una gran habitación adaptada por muebles, una cama, estanterías y un sillón. Allí estaba.

Corrió hacia una columna que no recordó haber visto jamás allí abajo, allí, ella se encontraba atada mediante gruesas cadenas y unas esposas en sus muñecas. No cabía duda, estaba desmayada.

-Alojomora!- Gritó. Las esposas se soltaron. Corrió a desatarla y cuando por fin lo logró, la alzó en sus brazos y corrió a la salida. Notó que a la pelirroja le costaba respirar, por el aire saturado.

Una vez en la sala común, la llevó al cuarto de la chica y la depositó suavemente en la cama.

La luz tenue proveniente de la vela encendida que se hallaba sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama, iluminaba medio rostro de la Ginny desmayada.

Observó los moretones que se encontraban en su rostro. En su ojo izquierdo y en la mejilla derecha y tenía el labio inferior partido del lado izquierdo.

Delicadamente tomó sus manos y las analizó. Sus muñecas tomaban un color morado, probablemente, consecuencia de los tirones desesperados que provocó ella, intentando zafarse de las esposas.

Continuó observándola. Levantó las mangas de la túnica y vio los moretones de todo tipo y tamaño esparcidos por ambos brazos. Luego notó lo mismo en sus piernas.

Levantó su remera hasta por encima de su ombligo y vio que estaba llena de rasguños y cortaduras.

Ella movió su cabeza para un costado. Harry pudo notar más moretones en su cuello, y unas particulares marcas de dedos de su atacante, alrededor de este.

Ella despertó alterada e inquieta.

-Quédate quieta!- le susurró- Ya estás a salvo!

-No Harry!...- Le dijo- Debes dejarme!... Si descubre que me he escapado...- Respiró entrecortado- Me matará... no sabes como es cuando se enoja!...No!, debiste dejarme!

-Por Dios Ginny!... Mírate!... Estás hasta los pies de golpes y moretones!

-No es nada... Créeme que si se entera que he escapado, será mucho peor!- Dijo preocupada- Sea donde sea que me encontraste, debes devolverme!... Ahora!

-No!... Es mi última palabra!... Aquí estás a salvo de quien te haya echo esto... Ahora debes descansar!

-No Harry!... debo volver!

-Claro que no!...

-Pero...

-Pero nada!...- Se levantó de su lado- Te quedarás aquí... yo estaré en la sala común...

-Pero...

-Descansa!

-De acuerdo- se dio por vencida. Harry se dirigía a la puerta- Harry!...- El se dio vuelta- Por favor... ¡Quédate conmigo!- Le suplicó- No soportaría la soledad... no ahora!... Solo hasta que alguna de las chicas vengan- Él la miró con ternura. ¿Qué no podría hacer por ella?

-Seguro- le sonrió. Se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó su mano- Tu solo descansa, mañana será un nuevo día...- Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Harry despertó al sentir el llanto callado de disgusto de Ginny. Lloraba en silencio. Estaba sentada en su cama. Harry la miró. Ella no se percató que él la observaba, por lo que siguió llorando.

-Princesa- Le dijo apenado- ¿Qué sucede?- Ella, al escucharlo se sobresaltó y con ambas manos se cubrió la cara- Ginny- tomó sus manos, pero ella alejó el rostro- Oye!...

-Déjame Harry!...- Lloraba- No quiero que me veas así, por favor, vete!

-Pero... quiero ayudarte!

-Ya has hecho suficiente... ahora debo pensar como volver allí

-No Gin!- se enojó- De ninguna manera!... ¿Por qué quieres volver a donde algún demente te hizo esto?

-No sabes nada Harry!... no te atrevas a juzgarme!

-No lo hago, solo pretendo entenderte!!

-Déjame!... quiero estar sola!

-Pero...

-Vamos!!

-De acuerdo- dijo triste. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Harry!- Lo llamó. Él se dio vuelta- No me dejes sola por favor!- lloró- Te necesito...

-Pero tu dijiste!...

-No importa... por favor!

-Nunca te dejaría sola- Se acercó y se sentó también en su cama.

Se miraron. Hubo una pausa. Ginny no logró contenerse más y se echó a llorar en los hombros de Harry. Él la abrazó. De nuevo pausa. Solo se oían los pequeños y callados llantos de Ginny.

-¿No quieres decirme que ha pasado?- Le susurró al oído. Ella se separó y lo miró.

-No, no puedo... Te dije que se enteraría... Siempre se entera de todo lo que hago y digo. ¿Por qué Harry?¿Por qué él es así?

-¿Quién, amor?... ¿Quién es así?

-Él... é es mi dueño Harry.

-Ginny tu no perteneces a nadie...

-A él si...

-¿por amor?

-Si, pero no hacia él... no lo entenderías nunca...

-¿Por qué me subestimas?... cuéntame!... Puedo ayudar!

-Pero él se enterará!

-No te hará nada estando yo a tu lado...

-¿me lo prometes Harry?

-Por lo que más quiera...

-Bien, te contaré pero... por favor, cuídame de él...

-Siempre Gin... Esta vez se me escapó de las manos, pero jamás dejaría a nadie que te haga ni un cuarto de lo que ese desgraciado te hizo!

-Que dulce eres...- Se tildó mirándolo. El sonrió- Bien!... Esta es a historia...

Los capítulos que siguen serán Flash Back, hasta nuevo aviso! . Y si hay algo entre ej: Harry sonrió 

**Es lo que ocurre en el presente mientras Ginny relata... **

**Ojala les vaya gustando... Besoo!**

**DiAbLiTa .**


	3. Haciendose esclava de su voluntad

Capítulo 3: Haciendose esclava de su voluntad 

Era Junio. Los Weasley se encontraban en plena vacaciones... Ginny estaba muy contenta, ya que ese mes cursaría su sexto año en Hogwarts. Ron, por su parte, estaba maldiciendo por que las vacaciones ya estaban por a mitad de su período.

Ginny veía el interior de su armario buscando que ponerse. Ese día era especial. Harry iría a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos; con su familia. Escogió un top que le quedaba un poco en cima del ombligo color naranja y unos pescadores blancos. Se bañó, y luego de cambiarse, se miró en el espejo y... Había echo una gran elección. Esa remera realzaba su busto bien formado y su pequeña silueta, junto con su perfecta y delgada cintura. Aquel pantalón reafirmaba sus glúteos y realzaba su cola (N.A: Si hace esas maravillas, yo tmb lo quiero ). Estaba contenta. Hacía mucho que no se veía bien. Sonrió.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo. En la cocina, sentados en la mesa estaban los gemelos, Ron, sus padres y... y él. Él que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Creí que nunca llegarías!- Le dijo acercándose a saludarlo. Él se levató de la mesa. Ella al notar que a ese paso jamás llegaría, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Pero llegué- Sonrió. Ella se separó.

-Que bueno que hayas venido!- Sonrió también.

Se sentaron a desayunar. Harry contó como había pasado hasta ese día, las vacaciones, al igual que los demás Weasleys.

-Yo por mi parte- Dijo Ginny- No veo la hora de iniciar el año lectivo- Él le sonrió. Definitivamente pasaba algo allí, ya que no eran ordinarias miradas o sonrisas.

-Bueno, al menos, a alguien aparte de Dombuldore, le hace feliz!- Dijo Harry, a lo que rieron ante la ocurrencia- Así que la pequeña empezará el sexto año...

-Si... Estoy contenta...-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa que anteriormente recibió de Harry

-De seguro te irá más que bien!... Eres la cerebrito que sigue luego de Hermione...- Le dijo mientras tomaba de su vaso.

-Si... como si algún día la superara- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Podrías...

-Naaa!

El desayuno terminó. Los hermanos Weasleys organizaron un mini campeonato de Quidditch. Harry y Ginny jugaron juntos, ya que eran los mejores, y como Fred y George jugaban de maravilla, les tocó compartir equipo con Ron.

La semana pasó rápido... En la mañana de un jueves, Harry, Ron, Ginny, arthur y Molly se encontraban en el comedor.

-Han atacado el ministerio- Dijo Arthur- Buscaban a alguien que al parecer, no encontraron... Destruyeron todo. Por suerte las pocas persoas que allí se hallaban habían salido a una misión de urgencia. Pero han matado a un guardía- Dijo apenado.

-Ya no se puede estar seguro ni en el mismísimo ministerio- Se quejó Molly- Ni en casa se puede- Dijo ahora señalando el reloj (al que por cierto le había agregado una manecilla con la cara de Harry) este mostraba todas las manecillas en "peligro de muerte"- Endemoniados!- Bufó.

Luego del desayuno, Harry, Ginny y Ron se encontraban en el cuarto donde dormían el pelirrojo y su amigo. Ellos jugaban ajedrez mágico, y como Harry no era muy bueno, a Ginny le había enseñado muy bien, Ron. Ella ayudaba al morocho.

-E3 a...

-Ni se te ocurra Harry!... Te comerá el alfil- Lo previno Ginny.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-D3 a F2... Jaque!- Dijo orgullosa.

-Perfecto!- Dijo Ron irónicamente- Gin ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Libros que leer tal vez?

-Entendí el punto, buscaré algo de tomar, hace calor...

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo, ya que escuchó a sus padres hablar muy bajo...

-Ya no estamos seguros aca- Decía él.

-Lo sé

-En el ministerio estaban cada unos de los datos nuestros... corremos grave riesgo, en especial Harry...-Le advertía- Quizás fue un error traerlo aquí... Lo estamos regalando a los mortífagos...

-¿Pero que hacemos con los chicos?... Arthur no quiero preocupar a los niños!...

-Ni yo...Pero... Estamos en la mira y hay que hacer algo, antes de empezar el año lectivo o si no todos seremos historia antes... Ellos saben que Harry está aquí...

-Algo debemos hacer...

-Déjame pensarlo...

Ginny no daba crédito a sus oídos. Subió a su cuarto y se detuvo a pensar.

Al siguiente día, Arthur, Molly, Ron y Harry salieron al Londres muggle a comprar un par de cosas necesarias para la tarde... Ginny se había quedado en la madriguera, al cuidado de dos agentes del ministerio, ya que su padre le había encargado cocinar y preparar la casa para la tarde, ya que habría reunión familiar, para notificar la situación por la que estaban atravesando.

Ginny tras ya haber realizado todas las tareas pendientes, subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Se puso una pollera negra de tablas, y una musculosa verde al cuerpo. Se distrajo arreglando su ropa. Tras escuchar unos gritos masculinos y pasos en la planta abajo, empuñó su varita y, algo horrorizada, se acercó a la escalera. Allí vio a dos personas encapuchadas, uno unos centímetros más alto que el otro. Ella se paralizó al reconocer ese tipo de túnicas. Eran mortífagos, en su casa desolada... Frente a ella.

-¿Dónde está Potter?! ¿Y donde está tu padre?!- Dijo con voz grave, ella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-E-Ellos no están...- Aún empuñaba su varita pero a un costado del cuerpo, ya que no había encontrado el valor para enfrentarlos.

-Dinos a donde fueron!!- Le ordenó el otro un poco más bajo de estatura.

-No...no lo sé

-Mientes!!- Levantó más su varita

-No... yo no...- El alto la miró fijo.

-Ya sé... La oclumancia es muy efectiva... Acabas de decírmelo todo niña tonta!- Sonrió macabramente.

-Aguarden!... Por favor!!... No les hagan nada!... Mátenme a mi a cambio!!

-¿Para que si podemos matar a ambos?- La apuntó muy de cerca, el alto.

-Por favor!- suplicó- Haré lo que sea!

-No creo que me sirva!

-Aguarda!- Gritó el otro personaje- Deseo hablarle!...

-Tenemos explícitas órdenes!... Y tu solo eres un novato...

-Pues no subestimes a este novato que puede hacerte sufrir hasta que no sirvas ni como paciente en San Mungo...- Se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, metiéndola en la habitación. Una vez adentro se sacó la máscara y la capucha de la túnica.

-TU!!...

-Escúchame bien Weasley!- Le dijo Draco- ¿quieres que tu asquerosa familia se salve?... ¿Quieres extender estúpidamente unos meses la vida tu amor, Potter?

-Si!... Lo que sea, pero no les hagas daño!!

-De ser así, cooperarás conmigo, ya que solo yo puedo retrasar mi propia misión...

-¿Pero que querrías tu de mi?- Él la miró de arriba abajo con deseo.

-¿Y lo preguntas?- Se acercó tomándola del cuello y la besó con rudeza. Ella lo separó utilizando toda su fuerza, y lo abofeteó más tarde. Draco levantó su varita- Creí haber echo un trato contigo... Y de ser así, no estás en posición de golpear a nadie, y mucho menos a mi!!

-Lo siento...

-Así es mejor... De ahora en más, si deseas que tu familia se salve, deberás obedecerme única y explícitamente a mi... A partir de cuerpo y alma... Y si llego a enterarme que hablas de esto con alguien... No solo sufrirás al ver como torturo a cada ser que mínimamente signifique algo para ti, si no que tu morirás de la peor forma!... Creo que no es necesario aclarar que no estas disponible para nadie!... NADIE!... ¿quedó claro?

-Si- Dijo despacio- Haré lo que tu digas, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu palabra...! Deberás firmar un juramento inquebrantable!

-Pero quien crees que...?? No estás en posición de...

-Tal vez!... pero no me dejaré dominar sin tener nada asegurado!

-De acuerdo... si así lo quieres, es un juramento entonces... Ahora, quiero cobrarme mi primer cuota!...-Ella cerró los ojos, y pensando en Harry, lo besó. Había sido un pequeño roce de labios, pero el la retuvo aumentando la intensidad del beso. Ginny, tras un par de segundos, y observando que no se detenía, posó sus manos en el torso del rubio separándolo de ella. Él la miró con rabia y la abofeteó.

-Nunca vuelvas a interrumpir un beso que otorgo!- Dijo desafiante. Ella lo miró con recelo. Él se acercó nuevamente y la besó. Al terminar- Estaré en contacto contigo!... Y recuerda, si le dices a alguien de esto no serás la única en pagarlo... Me enteraré de todo lo que digas y hagas, lo ocultes o no!...- Dijo mientras salía del cuarto. Desde adentro se escuchó el ruido de la desaparición de ambos sujetos.

Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo, destruida. Todo el resto de la tarde se halló llorando en su cuarto. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por él. Por él y su familia. Pero ya lo había decidido así, y no podía volver atrás, pero lo que jamás se imaginó, era todo lo que luego vendría implicado con su decisión de esclavizarse por voluntad propia.


	4. La peor de las vidas

Capítulo 4: La peor de las vidas 

Pasadas dos semanas, Ginny ya no era la misma chica risueña, divertida y energética de siempre. Ahora se pasaba horas encerrada en su cuarto pensando y tratando de convencerse de que había elegido correctamente, aun que era conciente de que mucha opción no había tenido. De no haber sido así, no solo matarían a Harry y a su familia, si no que también a ella. Ya casi ni comía. Había adelgazado brutalmente, aun que lo ocultaba bien, ya que cuando comía, ingería triple porción por motus-propio.

Recibía cartas casi a diario de su "amo". Ese día recibió una, la cual más adelante arruinaría su vida para siempre. La tomó temblando. El solo echo de recibir sus cartas la alteraba notablemente, por eso siempre procuraba abrirlas en su cuarto, y luego las quemaba. La abrió con desprecio y leyó internamente.

"_Weasley te comunico que nos encontraremos en Diagon hoy a las 22 hs. Y ¿sabes que me gustaría?... Verte con ropa muy linda y, cuando quieras puedes escribirme no muerdo... Al menos no por carta.  
P.D: No me importa que excusa utilices pero quiero verte allí a esa hora!. _

_DM" _

De acuerdo, esa había sido la carta más liviana de todas. Siempre le escribía obscenidades que ella no le interesaba saber, ni de lo que pensaba él sobre ella, ni como se supone que ella debería verlo a él.

Ella miró su reloj, 14:30. Ella maldijo centenares al rubio mientras con cuidado quemaba la carta apuntándola con su varita. Esta comenzó a incinerarse y a consumirse de a poco.

Tenía toda la tarde para inventar una excusa lo bastante creíble como para obtener su permiso.

El reloj de su mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, marcaba las 18 horas. Aún no encontraba manera. Eran las 20 horas cuando ella, decidida, bajó las escaleras por segunda vez en todo el día, a probar bocado.

-Madre, tengo que hablarte...

-Dime cariño

-Quiero ir al callejón

-Ya iremos, de seguro la semana entrante...

-No!... no me dejaste acabar... quiero ir hoy para encontrarme con una amiga. Me ha invitado a pasear por allí por que está de compras...

-¿A esta hora?

-No, a las diez...

-¡¿Qué?! (N.A: No se sus padres pero los míos me matan S jajaja)

-Si, es que, tu sabes están todas las luces, más gente, es más entretenido...

-No Ginny, es peligroso!

-Irá su padre, el es auror...

-¿Si?... ¿Quién es?

-Ni idea, nunca lo mencionó...

-No lo sé

-Por favor, no me demoraré!, lo prometo!!

-No creo que tu padre lo apruebe...

-Lo hará si tu lo haces!... Por favor, es mi amiga... Hace meses que no la veo...

-Mmm... bien, de acuerdo... ve a cambiarte, yo te acompaño...

-No, no te preocupes... Usaré los polvos y ella me estará esperando del otro lado con su padre... ya arreglamos- sonrió sin saber de donde había sacado la fuerza para ello. Nunca la habían dejado salir sola a Diagon, y ni soñaba con salir a esa hora...Una vez que le convenció y ni siquiera era para su agrado.

-Bien!... Vístete!

Ginny corrió escaleras arriba. No podía creer que fuera la primera vez que le mentía a su madre, y mucho menos, concebía haberle mentido por él. ¿Qué sería lo que Malfoy querría de ella?... Solo había una forma de saberlo, además no tenía opción alguna. Se cambió, pero al contrario de lo que le había pedido, no se esforzó en vestirse, ni linda, ni provocativa. Una vez lista, se fue.

Era la hora acordada. Ella estaba de pie, esperándolo, como él había exigido hacerlo. Él llegó puntual.

-No se que esperas de mi- Dijo ella.

-Debes hacer lo que yo te ordene, así que procura no cuestionarme y... sígueme!

Ella obedeció. Dieron muchas vueltas hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

Sobre la mano izquierda de una calle larga y angosta, más bien despoblada, había unas escaleras de bajada que daban a una puerta. A simple vista, cualquiera pensaría que era una casa de familia más bien pequeña.

Al entrar, había una pequeña sala luego una habitación y un pequeño baño, todo algo viejo pero bien cuidado.

-¿Para que me traes aquí?- Se atrevió a preguntar pues su curiosidad no daba abasto.

-Para que me sirvas... ¿Acaso no es nuestro trato?

-Es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi...

-No quiero nada de ti... Te quiero a ti... Podríamos llevarnos bien ¿sabes?... Sería más fácil para ambos, yo no tendría que obligarte tanto, y tu no tendrías que acceder sin quererlo...

-Eso sería imposible, por que lo que hago, no lo hago por ti... Tu me usas!

-Estás equivocada linda!... Yo no te uso!... Tu misma te estás usando, yo quería matar a Potter... Pero tu quieres que conserve su pellejo, y para eso debes ser mía...

-Eres despreciable!

-Pero soy tu dueño!

-Nunca te amaré!

-El amor no me interesa... De todas formas, eso puede arreglarse!... Me conformo con tenerte y prohibirte a otras personas...

Harry estaba rojo de la ira. Cuanto más avanzaba Ginny en su relato, más crecía el odio hacia Malfoy. Ginny continuó sin importarle, después de todo, lo que seguía era mucho peor

-Bien!... hemos acabado!!... Me largo!- Ella volteó.

-Yo te diré cuando acabamos!- Ella se detuvo y volvió a voltear.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora me sentaré aquí y tu te pondrás allí- Le señaló la cama. Ella obedeció y se paró al pie de la misma- Bien... Ahora quítate la ropa!

-¿qué?...Estás loco!...

-Bien, yo que tu me despido de Potter!

-Eres un desgraciado... Jamás hablamos de... de eso!!

-Y para que creías que te quería... ¿para jugar quidditch?... Por favor Weasley!... Das para más!

-Pero no para ti!!

-Tendrás que adaptarte!

-Eres repugnante!- Le gritó. Él que no estaba a más de dos metros, se paró y dando zancadas, llegó hasta donde ella y la abofeteó. Ella, luego de reincorporarse, levantó su puño para devolverle el golpe, pero el rubio, al ser más rápido y fuerte, lo detuvo en el aire.

Draco tomó ambas muñecas de la chica y la tiró encima de la cama quedando sobre ella. Ginny continuó forcejeando pero él la tenía con fuerza. El rubio al notar que no conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba, la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola así, inconsciente. Más tarde la despojó de su ropa y la dominó.

Ginny, a estas alturas del relato, tenía los ojos húmedos. Harry, por otra parte, se levantó enfurecido.

-Harry!... ¿adonde vas?

-A buscar al infeliz que te hizo eso!!- Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Pero Ginny fue más rápida y reaccionó levantándose y corriendo a tapar la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Hazte a un lado Ginny!!

-No!!... No te irás!!... Prometiste quedarte!!

-No tardaré... solo le romperé un par de huesos!

-No lo hagas!!

-Tiene que pagar lo que te hizo!

-Ya lo está pagando... Tu y mi familia están con vida!

-Te violó Ginny!!

-No fue así!!... Fue mutuo acuerdo!!... Él puede hacer de mi lo que quiera y cuando así lo desee!

-Pero no tiene derecho!- Dijo apenado. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérseles de impotencia. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le correspondió.

-Si tiene!... Yo se lo di Harry... Yo me vendí... Me vendí al enemigo- Le susurró mientras se separaba de él.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Gin?

-Por ti!... No soportaría el echo de que me faltaras!

-Esto no era necesario... Sabes que jamás te faltaría!... Mira como has sufrido!

-Si era necesario... Aunque Voldemort haya muerto, hay centenares de mortífagos que quieren acabar la última voluntad de su amo, y es matarte... Malfoy es el encargado de esa misión, y es el único que puede retrasarla cuanto lo desee...- Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Todo tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza- Tan solo el echo de tenerte a mi lado, hace que ese sufrimiento valga la pena- Dijo tomando el rostro del chico con ambas manos y acercándolo al suyo pero no lo suficiente como para no tentar la suerte- Ya déjalo!...es él quien no vale la pena, y nunca la valdrá... Por favor!, quédate aquí!... Dentro de un par de horas se habrá enterado que te conté todo y... Si lo buscas será peor!

-No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya!

-Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer...

-Ginny... perdóname...

-¿por qué?

-Por que es mi culpa, te sacrificas por mi...

-No pienses eso...

-No puedo porque... porque yo te amo Ginny y no soportaría la idea de verte mal...- A ella se le humedecieron los ojos. Se quedó sin habla- De acuerdo, no te dejaré sola ahora... Ven!- La dirigió a la cama y retomaron sus posiciones. Se sentaron enfrentados en la cama- Sigue contándome


	5. Desesperada

**Bueno, es indispensable que explique ciertas dudas que me expresaron en los reviews, y aun que exista el echo de que Voldemort esta completamente muerto, no quita que haya agrupaciones de mortífagos, que si bien no son tan fuertes, se complementan en ingenio y fuerza, que quieran acabar con la última voluntad del Lord, y esta sería, aniquilar a Harry y a todos sus seres queridos!...**

**Y, es verdad, es tonto que alguien se obligue a sufrir tanto por amor... Pero, muchachas/os, estamos hablando de amor!... EL AMOR NOS HACE TONTOS!... y a la vez nos da miedo, temor a perderlo o ser rechazado... He aquí por que el fic se llevó a cabo de esta forma... Lamento enormemente si no llena expectativas (**

**Los dejo con el fic!... BESO!**

_**Capítulo 5: Desesperada**_

Ginny despertó, no transcurrieron ni veinte segundos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse con lágrimas de impotencia y de agobio. Su mente se nublaba de pensamientos tristes, de recuerdos que, horas atrás, no había podido evitar y, lo que había sido la peor experiencia de su vida. Ser obligado a algo que jamás deseó, algo que nunca se le había ocurrido pensar.

Volteó la vista, y allí se encontraba él. El causante de una vida arruinada.

Draco, ya vestido, se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama terminando de atar su zapato. Se volteó, la miró. Cuando notó que lloraba, sonrió con malicia. Se recostó en la cama, a su lado.

-No llores Weasley... Eso jamás me ablandó, y mucho menos ahora... Recuerda que soy Slytherin, y como tal, no tengo sentimientos- Sonrió perverso.

-Púdrete!... Eres un desgraciado!!

-¿Por qué eres así de agresiva?... Yo la pasé bien, ¿sabes?... ¿Tu no?- Ella lo miró con enorme desprecio- Bésame- Le dijo. Ella no se movió- Vamos!, bésame que me tengo que ir!- Ella continuó inmóvil- ¡Que me beses!- Le gritó.

Ella lo miró dolorida. Se acercó despacio y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Luego se separó.

-¿A eso le llamas besar?... Dame un buen beso... Uno que me dure el resto del día y así poder recordarte!...- Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Acaso no te bastó lo que hiciste?

-No!... claro que no... Mis deseos son insaciables- Le susurró al oído, echo que la estremeció- Ahora, me darás un beso, o debo hacer ago al respecto?

Ginny, sin cabida a ninguna duda, le tenía gran temor... Se acercó con lentitud y poco a poco, sus labios se fueron uniendo. Ella no pudo seguir, así que simplemente comenzó a separarse de él. Sin embargo, Draco fue más rápido y colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello ejerciendo presión y aumentando la intensidad del beso. Ella ya no lo besaba. Lo único que hacía era intentar luchar contra su atacante para separarse de él, mientras más lágrimas se escabullían de sus ojos. Con sus manos originaba pequeños golpes hacia el torso del rubio, pero este simplemente la besaba. Ella logró separarlo, recién, luego de rasguñar su rostro. Este, como acto reflejo golpeó su cara con fuerza y, la cabeza de Ginny, se golpeó contra la cabecera de la cama, quedando inconsciente.

Despertó dos horas después. Su cabeza daba vueltas como una calesita a toda marcha. Su mareo era insoportable y tenía nauseas. Se quedó quieta esperando que el mareo transcurriera y recordando como había terminado allí.

Logró levantarse del suelo con arduo trabajo. Ni bien se levantó, sus piernas se vencieron obligando a Ginny a sentarse en la cama.

Unos segundos más bastaron para que su memoria trabajara. No llegó más lejos del último golpe. Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, y sin lugar a dudas, su madre la mataría. No se apuró. Por su parte, era mejor que la mataran. Esa noche, Malfoy le había quitado cualquier señal de vida.

En la madriguera todos dormían a excepción de Molly, quien paseaba de la cocina al living, y de a ratos se paraba frente a la chimenea. Miraba el reloj y bufaba. "Demonios" murmuró "Voy a matarla!" reñía.

Un fuego color verde se incendió en la chimenea y se desvaneció rápidamente dejando ver a una pequeña pelirroja.

-Merlin!... ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba con mi amiga!... La pasamos genial- mintió con su sonrisa más convincente.

-Voy a matarte!, mira a la hora que vulves!!

-Lo siento!... Es que el padre nos llevó a recorrer un feria...

-De acuerdo... ve a dormir!

Ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y comenzó a llorar. Todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Sus pensamientos jamás la dejarían dormir. Maldijo el día en que Malfoy nació. Maldijo el día que se quedó sola en su casa. Y por sobre todo, maldijo el día que se enamoró de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, verlo feliz, sonreír, hablar, caminar... verlo!... La hacía tan feliz... Y era lo único que le ayudaba y la convencía día a día, que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

**Capítulo cortiiito!**

**jajaja... pero buen, de algo sirve no?**

**Beso!... dejen review plis! )**

**DiAbLiTa**


	6. De mal en peor

_**Capítulo 6: De mal en peor**_

Luego de dos meses luego de comenzar su año lectivo, Ginny se encontraba mas desanimada que cualquiera y que en cualquier otro año.

Ya no le iba tan bien en el colegio, es decir, Draco la "requería", más amenudo, todas las noches a decir verdad, o cuatro de cinco para más esactitud. Ella no tenía mas opcion que ir, y a veces volvia a tempranas horas de la madrugada, o ni siquiera, ya que Draco la disfrutaba hasta el ultimo minuto antes de clases, y ella, directamente, no asistía a ellas, ya que no estaba en condiciones. Ya casi no dormía en su cama, y si lo hacía, era por muy pocas horas.

Ya casi no se relacionaba con sus amigas, ni nadie más, por el simple echo de que, mientras ellas se divertían y hablaban, ella pagaba las consecuencias de ser esclava de su propia voluntad.

Si bien en un principio supo conservarse bastante bien frente a Draco, siendo fuerte, o simplemente dejando de cumplir sus órdenes, luego y tras varios golpes de advertencia (y otros no tanto), no vio otra opción más que actuar como él así lo deseaba. Los encuentros que a diario tenía con él, dejaban más que solo marcas emocionales, las cuales mataban de a poco sueños, sentimientos y su propia vida, si no que dejaba grandes marcas en su físico. Muchas veces volvió a la sala común con huellas, de todo tipo y forma, de lo que había sido una gran pelea, o solo un juego erótico para su "amo". Su cuerpo pasó desde simples razguños hasta moretones, quebraduras, hichazones y (varias veces) medio labio partido. Sin embargo supo esconderlos bien, ya que conocía un hechizo cicatrizante que muchas veces Pomfrey usaba para daños causados por el Quidditch. Muchas veces también, se encontró con un problema, y era que dicho hechizo no estaba preparado para varios tipos de sus heridas, ya que las suyas eran más profundas y más dañinas. Pero para su suerte, siempre eran la de las piernas o su abdominal, los cuales siempre cubría con su uniforme escolar.

Ella misma ya se consideraba una especie de robot al cual Draco programaba según le apetecía. Y una y otra vez legaba a la conclusión de que su vida no le pertenecía y no podía manejarla, ni mejorarla.

Esa noche, todo había cambiado, Harry casi la descubría, y peor, le había declarado su amor, agregado a ello, la había besado en el peor momento que podría haber escogido para ello, ya que ella no podía actuar al respecto por que conocía y sabía como reaccionaría Malfoy.

Aunque le había dado gran importancia a ese pequeño detalle (Malfoy y su reacción), no creyó que "el castigo" fuera muy grande solo por ser besada. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Luego de aquel shockeante beso, ella subió a su cama y se derrumbó en ella. Se quedó pensando en la actitud de Harry para con ela. Si tan solo hubiera ocurrido en otro momento, en uno en el cual ella fuera libre. Ahora ella le pertenecía literalmente al rubio y no lo podía modificar.

Así, pensativa y confundida, la venció el sueño y al instante se encontró durmiendo.

Cuatro horas habían pasado. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando ella despertó. Una mano fría se posó sobre los labios de la pelirroja, tapándola. Ella se asustó. En la oscuridad divisó una figura de los más familiar.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¿como entraste?- Le preguntó Ginny en un susurró, enfadada.

-Silencio!... Hoy las preguntas las hago yo!... Sigueme!- Le ordenó. Ella obedeció al rubio.

Se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual, debido al horario, estaba completamente vacía.

-Queiro que me expliques... por que no se si quedó claro el punto de que "me perteneces"!... Eres mía!! y por ende, nadie más puede tocarte!!... nadie!!... por más rajada que tenga la cara!!- Hubo una pausa- ¿Lo entendiste?!- Le gritó.

-Si!... baja la voz!- Él, en un movimiento rápido la abofeteó.

-No me des órdenes Weasley, creo que te equivocas de rol... ¿por que besaste a Potter?!... CONTESTA!!

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Ya te lo dije, lo sé todo!... Por desobedecerme pagarás las consecuencias!, y hoy no te lo haré facil!!...- Dijo tomando su brazo con fuerza. "¿Cuando lo fue..."pensó ella.

-Claro que no!!... Sueltame!

-Vendrás conmigo!!

-No!... Ya me cansé de ti!!

-No me conoces enojado, y no te gustará, es garantía!!

-¿Por que quieres hacerme sufrir así?- Le preguntó en un solozo a la vez que intentaba safar su brazo.

-Por que me exita verte así...Vamos!- Le sonrió con malicia.

-Solía creer que no eras tan malo bajo ese escudo que habías creado para los que te rodeaban... Pero cada día me pregunto que fue lo que me impulsó a creerte así!... no eres más que un mugroso egoísta!!...

-Buena pregunta, y... el echo de que te ilusionaras, no es mi culpa... VAMOS!!

-Por favor!!... No me hagas esto de nuevo!!

-Todavía no te hice nada de todo lo que tengo en mente...- La giró y teniendola de espaldas, sacó un pañuelo negro de dentro de su túnica y lo envolvió en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Que...? ¿Que haces?

-Sería muy torpe de mi parte dejarte ver a donde te llevo!!

-Vamos!... no me hagas esto!!...

-Callate!!- Ya con los ojos cubiertos la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí.


	7. Cuando todo empeoró

_**Capítulo 7: Cuando todo empeoró**_

Ella se sentía insegura en la oscuridad. La brusquedad y torpeza de Draco, asustaba e incomodaba cada vez más a Ginny. Su fría y pálida mano apretaba con fuerza el debilucho brazo de la pelirroja.

-Bien!, es aquí!- Dijo el sacandole el pañuelo que entorpecía su visión.

Lo primero que ella divisóen aquel oscuro cuarto, iluminado únicamente por una vela que yacía sobre un estante, fue una cama matrimonial. Reacionó dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse mientras recordaba todo lo anteriormente vivido por el rubio. Pero este la detuvo.

-No tengas miedo- Le susurró- Ya hemos echo esto antes!... Podemos hacerlo más fácil para ambos...

-Nunca lo haré más fácil si eso significa acostarme contigo deseándolo!!

-Tu lo pediste!...- Forzándola, la levó hasta la cama y la depositó bruscamente y con un giro de su varita la esposó al respaldo de la cama.

-Draco que...?... SACAME DE AQUI!!

-Ahí te quedarás hasta que termine contigo!

-Por favor!...

-Besaste a Potter y eso para ti estaba prohibido...! Debes pagarlo caro!!- Se le acercó y pasó su mano por el torso de la pelirroja desabrochando los botones de su pijama de invierno. Ginny se estremecía entre roce y roce.

Se ubicó encima de ella y se inclinó levemente para llegar a su boca. Comenzó a besarla, ella intentaba correr el rostro pero precionaba demasiado sus labios, a tal punto que el labio inferiro de Ginny se partió generando en ella un punzante dolor y un gemido de dolor. Logró separarse de su boca.

-Estoy incomoda Draco- le susurró procativamente.

-No lo cuestioné!- Siguió con su labor de desvestirla. Cuando ya estaban ambos en ropa interior el pasó su mano recorriendo cada sona del torso desnuedo de la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeños moretones en él por la emoción de sus besos.

Ya habiéndole hecho todo lo que decidió su antojo y dejando varios moretones en la blanca piel de la chica, se levantó de la cama y decidió vestirse. Ya le había quitado las esposas a Ginny así que ella descansaba en la cama mientras las rutinarias lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla. Draco, que estaba por irse se detuvo al escuchar ser llamado...

-Draco... podrías... podrías...?

-¿Que sucede Weasley?- Volteó.

-Por favor, sé que no te corresponde pero... no podré dormir...

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¿Podrías hechizarme para conseguirlo?... Es lo único que necesito, dormir un rato sin despertar por unos días...

-Bien!... pero solo por que te necesito descansada!- Tomó su varita y la hechizó tal y como se lo pidió.

Pasó día y medio hasta que ella despertó. Por primera vez se sintió renovada y sostenía una leve esperanza que todo, desde las vacaciones hasta ese día, hubiera sido un sueño, pero al despertar lo vió. Él traía una bandeja con algo que no divisaba.

-Al fin despiertas!... Jamás volveré a hechizarte si duermes tanto!

-Lo siento...

-Te traje comida... No dejaré que mueras de hambre...- La apoyó en la cama. Ella la miró confundida- Vamos!, come!...

-No tengo hambre...

-No me interesa, es una órden!...- Ella no tenía fuerzas para ello. Con su mano tomó el tenedor de plata, mientras su mano no se detenía de temblar. Llevó un bocado, con gran dificultad, a su boca. Poco a poco fue comiendo todo lo que el plato contenía y tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido hasta vaciarlo- Bien!... Ahora que estás repuesta...

-No pensarás...

-Oye!... Tu eres la que está en falta!... Tu debes pagar lo que hiciste no yo!

-Pero... Hace cuanto tiempo estoy encerrada?

-Dos semanas!

-¿Tanto?... Y nadie se preocupó por mi?

-No eres tan importante como crees!!- Ella solo agachó la cabeza- Vamos!, tienes un amo que complacer!

**siento que sea cortiito! S**

**la cosa es que pensé que lo iba a poder hacer**

**pero no me animo a hacerla sufrir tanto a la pobre!**

**no se como hacerlo para que no sea tan **

**morbosoo como me lo imaginé S...**

**Y quiero aclarar... que no quiere decir**

**que Draco se ablande, si no que soy yo **

**la que no pudo con eso... **

**me habría chocado mucho emocionalmente**

**hablando!**

**Lo siento...**

**Besos**

**DiAbLiTa**


	8. Algo más

EL FLASH BACK YA FINALIZÓ, AVISO!! D 

_**Capítulo 8: Algo más...**_

Ginny se quedó mirando. Sabía que Harry quería buscar a Malfoy y destrozarlo. Pero, no era culpa de él. Bueno en cierta parte si, por que él amenazó con matar a Harry y por eso ella accedió a ser usada a cambio de su vida.

-Bien!- Se levantó bruscamente del asiento ubicado al lado de la cama de Ginny- Voy a patearlo hasta cansarme!!- Caminó dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

-NO!... Detente!!, por favor!- Le gritó a penas teniendo tiempo a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?... Quizás un crucio no le venga mal. O un Imperius para humillarlo frente a todos y luego matarlo lenta y dolorosamente!!

-Harry!, hazlo por mi!... Dejalo!

-No!, no se saldrá con la suya!

-Ya ganó Harry!... Ya obtuvo lo que quería, ¿De que sirve arriesgarse ahora?, ya no puede hacerme nada peor!

-Claro que no!... No lo dejaré!... Maldito bastardo!!

-Harry!, por favor!

-No Ginny!, hazte a un lado!

-Pero si ahora vas a buscarlo, todo lo que hice habrá sido en vano!!

-Entiende que no puedo dejarlo así!...

-Oye!... Te necesito ahora más que nuca!!- Tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y lo besó fugazmente- No me dejes, no ahora... Te prometo que a su debido momento le haremos pagar... Pero no ahora. Ahora te necesito a mi lado... Por primera vez tengo miedo de verdad. Miedo a que te dañe, de que te haga algo por el error que cometí al contártelo todo!... Por favor, quédate a mi lado. Contigo mis miedos y temores desaparecen. Contigo no me importa lo que pueda pasar mañana si hoy estás a mi lado...- Lo miró a los ojos- Harry no te había dicho esto antes por el simple echo de que existía el temor en mi de que Draco se enterara y lo peor pasara. Pero lo peor pasó y no me importa por que hoy puedo decirte esto- Lo abrazó. Luego lo separó- Harry yo te amo!...

Harry tomó su rostro como, minutos ates, Ginny lo había hecho con él, y la imitó. Fue un beso cálido pero apasionado, por primera vez se besaban sin temer nada. Se perdieron en un mundo paralelo. Cuando por fin se separaron.

-Ya lo sé- Le dijo estando ambos respirando entrecortadamente y apoyados frente con frente- Siempre lo supe... Solo fui un ciego idiota...

-Un hermoso ciego idiota...- Sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Todo parecía perfecto.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Si?

-Yo no iré por Draco, todavía- Aclaró, ella sonrió contenta- Pero... debes prometerme algo...

-Lo que quieras!

-Deja de ser su juguete!- Ella, borrando su sonrisa, se separó y le dio la espalda.

-No depende de mi Harry!

-Puedes ponerle fin a esto y estar conmigo!!

-No entiendes!

-Claro que si!... Se la historia, pero tu misma dijiste que a mi lado no tendrías más miedos!!

-Esto lo hago por ti!!

-No te pedí que lo hicieras pero si que lo dejes de hacerlo!!... Yo puedo ayudarte a...

-No Harry!!

-Bien, entonces pensaré que te gusta ser su juguete!!- Ginny en un rápido movimiento levantó su mano y lo abofeteó en una mejilla.

-NUNCA JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR TAL ESTUPIDEZ!!- Lloraba a la par que le gritaba. Harry la miró serio mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

-Yo te amo!...Pero no puedo dejar que esto siga así, es él o yo!

-No lo decido yo!

-Claro que si!... dijiste que hacías esto por mi!... Pues deja de hacerlo y ven conmigo!... Puedo cuidarte mejor de lo que lo haces tu...

-No me estoy cuidando a mi, te cuido a ti!!...

-No me interesa que me cuides!, me interesa tenerte conmigo!... Piénsalo!- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Aguarda!...- Él volteó. Ella corrió a abrazarlo y luego lo besó- De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides... No habrá más Malfoy, solo Potter!- Sonrió.

Capítulo cortiiiito, pero bueno, disfrútenlo por que el próximo cap, termina!... Si!, termina... No aseguro como... No me gustó como quedó Pero de criticar se encargan uds ;)... BESOOO!! DiaBliTa 


	9. Haciéndolo todo por ti

Capítulo 9: Haciéndolo todo por ti 

Ginny y Harry se dirigían al gran salón para tomar el desayuno, tomados de la mano.

-¿Esto que quiere decir?- Preguntó Ginny tímida- ¿Estamos de novios?

-Yo creo que es un poco más, luego de anoche!- Sonrió el morocho haciéndola sonrojar- ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿amantes?- Rieron. Al llegar, se sentaron al lado de Ron y Hermione y desayunaron.

-Aja... Y esto...¿qué significa?- Preguntó Ron- ¿tengo nuevo cuñado?

-El único Ron...- sonrió Ginny.

-Al fin de cuentas serías mi cuñado!, lo sabía!- Dijo triunfante el pelirrojo

-Y con toda la suerte del mundo!- Le respondió sonriendo y mirando ahora a su novia.

Desayunaron con una paz excepcional y sin saber que entre todos los murmullos y miradas dirigidas a la nueva pareja, un rubio miraba desde la mesa de su casa con ira y odio.

-Vamos Harry!... Tenemos Herbología!- Anunció Hermione

-Aguarda, debo hablar con Ginny y te alcanzo...- Ella y Ron se alejaron y Harry la tomó de ambos hombros- No sé que hacer Ginny... No me quedo tranquilo dejándote sola...

-Escucha... Ya falte suficiente en el año, y no quiero que tu empieces a faltar también por mi... Hagamos una cosa, en horas de clases, yo andaré siempre rodeado de gente, en su mayoría profesores, pero prométeme que tu harás lo mismo!... Ahora más que nunca temo por ti!

-No lo hagas!... De acuerdo, tienes razón... pero por favor!!... no te alejes del grupo...

-No

-Nos vemos para almorzar- sonrió y la besó- Te amo...

-Yo también... Vamos!, ve, Hermione te espera!!

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides que te amo!... y cuídate por favor!

-Si... Ve!... Eh Herms!... Cuídamelo!!- Ella le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja- Y cuidado con las manos, lo digo en serio, la venganza será terrible!!- Decía riendo.

Se quedó unos segundos más mirándolo desaparecer. Aún tenía una hora antes de comenzar el día. Se dio vuelta para ir a buscar a sus amigas y chocó con...

-Malfoy!...- Él solo la miró con odio.

-Te juro que me las pagarás!...

-No!... Ya no!...- En un rápido movimiento, Draco sacó un pañuelo algo húmedo y lo posó en su nariz a la vez que le tomaba los brazos. Ella peleaba pero no lograba nada más que sentirse cada vez más adormecida, hasta que cayó en brazos de su atacante.

Abrió sus ojos color avellana. Se encontraba en una habitación que reconoció instantáneamente. Era más o menos grandes. Se encontraba acostada en la cama, y al lado de esta había un sillón en el cual estaba él...

-Bueno!... por fin despiertas!... Hace dos días que duermes!

-¿Dos días?

-Si... Me hiciste esperar

-No entiendo para que... No obtendrás nada de mi...

-¿Estás segura?- Chasqueó los dedos- Parece que te olvidaste de nuestro trato- Dos orangutanes llamados Crabbe y Goyle entraron en la habitación trayendo a un Harry completamente desarmado- Potter... ¿Querías verla?... Ahí la tienes!!

-Ginny!!- Gritó corriendo a la cama y dejándose caer al lado de la cabecera de esta- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Este idiota te hizo algo?!...- Dijo volteando a verlo amenazante- ...Como que la hayas tocado!!

-No todavía, de echo, te esperaba a ti para eso!...- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Harry... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé linda!... Pero, estamos juntos!

-Digna escena de ser grabada de recuerdo de lo que nuca será... Bien!... Manos a la obra- Con su varita levantó bruscamente a Harry hasta que su cuerpo chocara con el techo justo encima de la cama- Agradéceme!... Tendrás la mejor vista!!

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Bien niña!... decide ya!... Bien sabes lo que quiero a cambio de la vida de tu novio!...

-¿Ginny que significa todo esto?!

-Significa que me dará sexo para salvar tu pellejo de nuevo!!...

-¿Qué?!...

-Así es... y allí arriba, se ve espectacular...

-Ginny no!!

-No caeré más en tu juego Malfoy!!- sentenció ella.

-Bien sabes que no es juego!!

-Bien sé también que no hay manera en que seas capaz de dañarlo!!

-Eso dices tu... Pero... ¿nunca escuchaste que lo peor de ser héroes es que siempre hay una manera de hacerlos sufrir... Una que por cierto jamás falla?... Los héroes están rodeados de seres queridos... y no hay mejor forma de dañarlos que arruinando a sus amistades... o, en este caso, novias!!... Pero cuando eres el malo, esas cosas jamás suceden!- sonrió satisfecho.

-¡¡Te juró que pagarás una por una!!- Le gritó Harry desde arriba.

-¿Y como me las cobraras Potter?- Levantó su varita, apuntó a Harry, mirando a Ginny- ¿qué me recomiendas?... ¿Crucio?... ¿Imperius?...

-No serías capaz!!...

-Pruébame!... Pero sabes bien que puedes evitarlo!

-No!- Ginny lloraba al no poder controlar la situación- No puedo!... Le prometí a Harry que nunca más me involucraría contigo!

-¿Acaso crees que a él le importas?

-Cierra el pico Malfoy!... Ginny puedes acabar con esto!... No te dejes vencer!!... Yo estaré bien!

-Pero... ¿Y si te daña?- Ginny le hablaba a Harry mirando al techo

-No te preocupes por mi!!

-Weasley uno... El tiempo corre- Decía Draco exasperado- Weasley dos...-Levantó su varita hacia Harry- Y...

-De acuerdo!!- Gritó Ginny

-NOOO!!- Harry no podía creer lo fácil que había cedido.

-Bien!... ya sabes como funciona esto... Oh!, pero hoy tenemos visitas- dijo mirando a Harry- Y él no sabe... Bueno, la cosa es simple, ella debe hacer todo lo que yo diga o, en este caso, tu mueres- Le sonrió- Empezamos por mi ropa ¿verdad cariño?- Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y comenzara con la acción.

Ella, con cara que denotaba repugnación, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa pero, por el contrario Draco ponía cara de gozo a Harry. Él cerró sus ojos, no podía ver esa escena tan macabra.

-Abre los ojos cara rajada!!- Dijo tomando su varita, y con un giro de esta, obligando al morocho a ver aquello que todavía ni empezaba.

Ginny, que debía comenzar con el labor de quitarle sus pantalones, aprovechó el descuido del rubio, para pegarle un rodillazo en su entrepierna, produciendo un gemido de dolor por parte del atacado, seguido de su derrumbamiento en el suelo.

Ginny tomó su varita le apuntó con ella. Luego levitó el cuerpo de Draco como él mismo había echo segundos antes con Harry y lo hizo reposar en la cama maniatándolo como anteriormente se encontraba ella.

Pasado un mes del nuevo intento de Malfoy por intimidar y utilizar a Ginny, ella y Harry se encontraban ahora, perfectamente bien, y juntos, que era lo más importante.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Harry, recostados abrazados, y tomando su siesta diaria. Solían tomarla en los terrenos, pero aquel día llovía torrencialmente.

-Te amo tanto- Le susurró Harry.

-Y yo a ti...

-Como me alegra que fueras tan ágil e inteligente, porque de no ser así no hubiera podido tolerar verte como objeto sexual de ese imbésil- Le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Sería capaz de romper mi promesa? O peor... ¿Sería capaz de hacerte pasar por eso?... Para nuestra fortuna, a Malfoy nunca se lo reconoció por su inteligencia o intuición...

-Tienes razón...

-Y hacía años ya que se tenía merecida esa celda en Azkaban!...

-Si, y no solo por ser mortífago...

-Pero a pesar de todo lo que lo intentó... Tu y yo seguimos estando juntos!- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Si, y nadie va a poder cambiarlo jamás...

-Harry... debes prometerme que jamás nadie de mi familia... o mejor dicho, nadie se enterará de esto... prométeme que será por siempre nuestro secreto!

-Claro, siempre que sea lo que tu desees...

-También estoy más que contenta por que... No sé si deba decírtelo- sonrió gozando.

-Vamos... ¿qué?

-Hoy Hermione iba a declarársele por fin a Ron!

-¿De verás?... Ron haría exactamente lo mismo!!- Ambos rieron- Oye!... Debo decirte algo...

-Adelante...

-No sé por donde empezar... En una semana Hogwarts será historia para mi... y sé que solo cuento con diecisiete años... pero, bueno, en realidad no tengo excusa... Solo quiero que sepas, que SÉ que SOMOS chicos, pero... Demonios!...- Sacó un paquete de su bolsillo- Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible!... No me imagino todas las vacaciones y el año entrante lejos de ti... No podría... Y tu... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Ginny lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

-¿De veras crees que necesitamos excusa?... Claro que me casaría contigo!... Y mientras mis padres no tengan problema por la edad, yo mucho menos...

-De ellos no querer...

-No te preocupes, siempre les caíste bien!

-Si... De todas formas tengo que ir a hablares y preguntarles yo... Pero de ellos no quererlo ahora, quiero que sepas que esperaré hasta que ellos lo aprueben...

-Y yo...

-Te amo Ginny...

-Yo también- Le sonrió y lo besó.

FIN!!!... Gracias por las críticas!!... y ojalá haya gustado este fic un tanto... diferente D... Besos!!

_**DiaBliTa**_


End file.
